


Vampire Ianthony

by iansthighs



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(technically character death and violence trigger warning) Anthony and Ian have been dating for months, and Anthony had always been private. What's his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Ianthony

**Author's Note:**

> (bet you can't guess what anthony's secret is lol i can't write summaries) wrote this a little while ago as a request on tumblr, didn't turn out horrible so i'm posting here. enjoy!

It’s undeniable that you’re never going to know every single thing about another person, no matter how close you may be. You may learn their name, their birthday, some of their thoughts, but for Ian Hecox, this was an extreme. He and his boyfriend had been together for a while now, nearing their first year, and Ian knew it was the best relationship he’d probably ever get. Anthony’s was sweet to him, and while his boyfriend was firm in getting his privacy in his office, Ian was respectful and stayed away when he was asked too. Tonight was different. Ian’s curiosity got the better of him when he heard the back door closing and opening, like Anthony left the house, before coming back not long after. 

Now, staring in terror through a crack in the door, Ian understood why Anthony wanted his privacy. Ian stumbled back, hands moving to his mouth. Had he really seen what he had? Closing his eyes tightly, Ian shook his head, trying to loose the image. His boyfriend, biting someone’s neck. Who, he couldn’t tell. All he could tell was something wasn’t right with Anthony. He didn’t even look…human, in that split second Ian had seen.

Ian’s eyes widened at the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, and, against his better judgement, he slowly peaked his head from behind the closed door. Near Anthony’s feet was a lump, and when Ian looked closer he saw a limp hand Hand slapping against his mouth quickly to hold back a scream, Ian pushed himself away from the door, freezing as he hit the wall across from Anthony’s office. Everything seemed to go silent, footsteps quickly walking towards the door, before it creaked open.

"I-Ian?!" Anthony’s eyes went wide, staring back into Ian’s petrified eyes. Quickly, he took a step back slightly, not wanting to scare Ian more. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, quickly closing the door behind him and wiped slightly at his mouth without thinking.

Ian said nothing, staring in shock. Was he dreaming? He had to be, there was no way Anthony could fucking be a vampire, that was the stuff of stories and myths, meant to scare children. “W-what?” He finally managed to get out, his voice quiet as he stared in horror at Anthony. “W-what were you…?” He whispered, swallowing hard as he flinched slightly when Anthony stepped closer, hand going to cover his neck.

Anthony flinched in guilt, feeling his fangs start to retreat into his jaw now that he was finished feeding. “I-Ian, I’m so sorry you had to find out, like this on top of that…” He finally started trying to explain himself, keeping his distance. “He’s okay Ian, just unconscious right now. I wouldn’t kill, I promise. Y-yes, I’m sorry I kept it from you, but I am a vampire. God, I don’t know how else to say it, it sounds like something from fucking Twilight, but please Ian, look at me.” Anthony pleaded quietly as Ian continued staring at his mouth, flinching at the slightest move. “I’m not going to hurt you, I never could and never would, you should know that. I really truly love you, I never thought I’d be able to since I turned, but I love you with my whole heart, please don’t be afraid, I’ll answer anything, just please don’t run from me…” Anthony continued, begging as he anxiously held out a hand for Ian. “If you run now I wouldn’t blame you, I’ll be gone from here tomorrow if you do, but please, please just listen to me, I love you…”

Ian looked up slowly, hand still on his neck. Slowly, a shaky breath left him, blinking slightly as he carefully reached his free hand out to Anthony. Everything seemed to fall into place now as he felt Anthony’s cool skin against his own. How he never seemed to see Anthony sleeping, the cold skin, the privacy, now that he knew this much, it all fit. Anthony seemed to relax as he squeezed Ian’s hand slightly, resisting the urge to pull him in for a tight hug. “Just let me take care of this guy okay?” Anthony mumbled, looking down into Ian’s eyes. “If you need to, you can watch, I promise you he’s just unconscious, and he wont remember anything tomorrow.”

Ian slowly shook his head, pulling away slightly. “N-no, I-I’ll just wait in our room…” He mumbled slowly, keeping his eyes on Anthony as he stepped down the hallway cautiously. Every shadow made Ian jump right then as he made his way into their room, the normally comforting room feeling distant as Ian tried to take everything in. The back door opened and closed again, and Ian closed his eyes slowly as he tried to relax himself and understand. The one thing he knew for sure was he’d have a lot of questions when Anthony returned…

* * *

 

Ian quickly sat up as he heard the backdoor open again, hands guiltily reaching up towards the scarf he grabbed. Sure, he knew if Anthony really wanted to it’d be easy for him to get past the thin layer of cloth, and his guilt grew as Anthony froze in the door, slight hurt in his eyes before he carefully stepped closer. “I-Ian?” He murmured. “What do you want to know? I’ll answer any question, just please believe me right now, I truly, honestly love you with my whole heart, and I never lied to you. Not once, I swear.”

Ian let out a small breath, head turning down as he shifted. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just…shocked.” He mumbled, rubbing at the scarf slightly.

Anthony sat down carefully, offering his hand to Ian. “I can’t blame you, so go ahead. I didn’t lie before, so shoot. Any questions?”

Ian slowly took the offered hand, running his fingers over Anthony’s cold skin. “H-how long?” He finally asked. “How long have you been…?” He tried to finish the questions, eyes staring down at Anthony’s hand.

A small sigh left Anthony, his own eyes closing as he thought back. “I’ll just tell you the full story, you probably would have asked anyway. God, seems like so long…” He murmured. “I was close to death, caught up in some stupid gang fight. Turns out one of my best friends, well…he was a vampire. Caught me by complete surprise when he bit me, telling me he was so sorry, but I couldn’t even focus I was so close to death. It was back in the fifties, so really I’m just a baby if you ask most of my kind.” Anthony chuckled quietly. “So I’m…” Anthony hesitated for a moment. “Seventy-three, more of less.” He murmured, squeezing Ian’s hand again.

Ian blinked slowly, eyes far off. He had had so many questions, yet now, when he had a chance to ask them, he was lost for words. “You said the man, h-he’s going to be ok, right?” Ian finally asked anxiously.

"Yes, he’ll be one hundred percent fine, maybe a little dizzy. I bring back people to my office so I can collect blood, to be used slowly over time. It’s why I insisted on the room near the back door for my office, I was hoping you’d never have a reason to go near it. I missed a day though, it’s why you saw me drinking from him, I normally try and avoid it when I can." Anthony took a deep breath, eyes closing. "I never kill, I never could Ian. Even at first, when the urge was to drain their blood entirely, I couldn’t make myself. Depending on how I bit I can turn someone, or make them dizzy, loose memories of what happened so they can’t remember me. I drop them off safely at their home, no one is hurt, I promise."

Ian nodded slowly, resting his head against Anthony as he relaxed more. “There are more of you then?” He asked quietly.

"Many more. Most of us stay quietly, moving around often so no one notices us not aging. I…I was supposed to leave a while ago, but I couldn’t leave you Ian." Anthony said quietly, resting his head against Ian’s as they slowly moved back, lying on the bed. "I loved you too much, I didn’t think I would be able to fall in true love after I turned, it’d be too hard for me, but…I really, really love you so much." He whispered.

Ian’s cheeks flushed, staring downward as Anthony’s hands cupped his cheek and he laughed quietly. “God, you’re so adorable…” Anthony laughed, smiling as he felt Ian’s warm skin. “Do you trust me?” Anthony asked quietly after a minute, pulling Ian closer to himself. Ian nodded after a short moment, hid hands holding onto Anthony’s shirt. Anthony smiled. “Close your eyes.” He mumbled, stroking Ian’s cheek. Slowly, Ian’s eyes closed, and he tensed slightly as Anthony tilted his chin up, relaxing again as their lips met in a soft kiss. Ian quickly kissed back, sighing slightly as Anthony pulled away again. 

"I-I love you…" Ian whispered as Anthony kissed down his jaw, eyes still shut. He tensed a little as Anthony continued, lips trailing down his neck slowly as he pulled at the scarf. For a few quiet minutes, Anthony kissed over his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s pulse before pulling away. 

"Thank you." Anthony murmured simply, resting his chin on top of Ian’s head again. 

Ian blinked his eyes open slowly, resting against Anthony as he truly relaxed again. “Can I ask about some dumb cliches now?” Ian asked quietly. After a quiet laugh from Anthony, and a small nod, Ian thought for a minute. “So vampires do have a reflection?” He asked, looking up at Anthony.

Anthony nodded slightly, smiling a little. “Yes, we do. Humans came up with a lot of weird ideas about us, but I’m honestly not sure the mirror one came from. Something to do with how a vampire is supposed to be ‘soulless,’ and the mirror ‘showed the soul, not appearance’ if I’m correct…”

"And I take it the same thing applies to sunlight? Just a myth? And garlic? Which also reminds me, you drink blood, but I still see you eat like a normal person…" Ian murmured, reaching one hand up to run through Anthony’s hair quietly. 

Anthony closed his eyes, relaxing under Ian’s hands. “Yes, I think the sunlight one was to make themselves feel more protected honestly, like we weren’t as powerful as legends said…same thing with silver or iron.” He chuckled quietly. “Personally, I was never a fan of garlic but same thing applies. Most of what you see on tv is just myth, Really, the one thing I can think of that’s true is vampires don’t need to sleep. We can, but we have no need to…” Anthony said quietly. “And yes, I can and do eat a fair amount, and other vampires can too. We don’t need to again, all we really need is the blood, but…” Anthony trailed off, blinking his eyes open as Ian pulled his hand back. He kissed back as Ian pressed their lips together, cupping his boyfriend’s neck in his hands. “You believe me?” He asked, relaxing fully as Ian nodded. 

"Yeah, I do." Ian muttered, resting his head on Anthony’s chest again. For the first time, Ian listened carefully, eyes closing as he heard no heart beat. Anthony’s breathing stayed slow, and Ian relaxed, focusing on it. "I love you." Ian whispered after a few quiet minutes.

"I love you too." Anthony murmured back, hand resting on Ian’s back as he stared up at the ceiling, truly relaxing for the first time that evening now that he knew Ian was okay with him, and nothing was being kept secret any more. He was content, as long as he had Ian.

* * *

 

"I-Ian, are you sure about this?" Anthony asked hesitantly, one hand tangling into Ian’s hair as he held Ian closer to him. "Ian, we don’t have to yet, you don’t have to at all, you can still have a normal life…"

Ian nodded slowly, pressing his face into Anthony’s neck as he took a long deep breath and wrapped his legs around Anthony. “Anthony, please… it’s nearly been a year since I found out, you promised me you’d turn me later, please stop putting it off…” He mumbled. “I’m going to pass how old you were when you turned soon, you don’t have to protect me from this Anthony.” Ian continued softly, pulling away slightly to lean up and press a kiss to Anthony’s lips. “I-I’m willing to do anything to stay with you.”

"There’s no going back Ian, as soon as my venom hits your blood I can’t do anything to stop it. Ian, you’ll literally die and come back. You’re not going to be able to see your family or friends again a couple years after you turn, they’ll notice you’re not aging. I… I just need to know you know what you’re getting into." Anthony’s voice cracked slightly at the mention of family, his eyes closing. "I-I was going to die anyway, you still have a full life ahead of you. Ian, are you sure?”

Ian wrapped his legs around Anthony’s waist, pressing against him closer. He nodded again, taking a deep breath. “I’m sure. I don’t have many friends, no really close ones. I’ll miss my family but…I’d miss you more. God, I love you so much and it’ll kill me if I have to go out in public as an old man with you looking like my grandson. Anthony, please… Please? If we don’t do it soon, we’ll run out of time.”

Anthony slowly nodded, pulling Ian up a bit higher on his lap. He tilted Ian’s head up, waiting for his boyfriend to look at him. “It’s going to hurt, you understand? You’re going to die, and then come back. You’ll probably be thirsty, but I’ll have some blood waiting, ok? I’ll be there the entire time, just trust me for the first while. You’ll probably want to call in sick to your job for a week or so, or take time off.” He watched as Ian nodded before slowly sighing quietly. “Do you trust me?” He murmured.

"With my heart." Ian responded. He blinked as Anthony stood up suddenly, setting him back on the bed. He watched in confusion as Anthony headed to their closet, cheeks flushing as he grabbed a small box filled with…a few toys. "A-Anthony?" He questioned, sitting up slightly.

Anthony looked down, blinking before he laughed slightly and set the box down. “God, I hope you keep your blush when you change.” He chuckled slightly. “Some vampires keep human traits when the change, even I’m not sure why. A protective or defensive thing, maybe...” He mumbled as he leaned down, gently pressing Ian into the bed. “I need to restrain you when you change, I don’t want you to hurt yourself from thrashing around.” He finally answered Ian’s question.

Ian slowly relaxed again, head resting back against the bed as he watched Anthony secure his hands to the bed post, followed by his feet. He tensed slightly again as Anthony crawled on top of him, taking a few slow, deep breaths as he felt Anthony’s lips press against his own.

"Are you still sure?"

A moment of silence and a few shaky breaths before a response could be heard.

"Positive." 

* * *

 

The first thing Ian felt was pain. Hot, searing pain started in his shoulder before quickly coursing through his whole body. Ian felt himself shuddering, trying to cry out but unable to hear himself or feel anything around him. How long had it been going on? Minutes? Hours? Days? Ian had lost track, unable to sleep, see, or focus on anything outside of himself.

Anthony watched over Ian anxiously, trying to comfort him despite knowing that he couldn’t do anything now. He didn’t blink, only leaving for a second to grab Ian some blood for when he finally awoke. Anthony watched as Ian thrashed, heart breaking at his inability to help or comfort. It seemed to go on for days, but finally, Ian’s struggles stopped, body stilling as he finally passed away, his body unable to fight the venom. Anthony relaxed, quickly untying his boyfriend and pulling him closer. He held up the glass, waving it slightly under Ian’s nose. “Come on babe…” He whispered, watching as Ian’s eyes slowly flickered open. He smiled slightly, watching as Ian shuddered slightly before draining the glass without thought. “How do you feel?” Anthony murmured as Ian relaxed again, eyes closing as he slumped against Anthony.

"T-tired." Ian muttered, back, staring down at his hands. He blinked slightly, noticing for the first time how warm Anthony felt. He relaxed against him, hands gripping onto Anthony’s shirt. "You feel warm now…" He mumbled.

"You feel cooler now." Anthony chuckled, smiling as he pulled back to look at Ian’s face. His skin was paler now, not very noticeable unless you were looking for it, and Anthony winced slightly as he saw Ian’s fangs poking out when Ian spoke. "Ian, your fangs." He muttered. "Just think about it, you should be able to retract them, but it might hurt a bit at first."

Ian blinked, his tongue running lightly over them. He closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook of Anthony’s neck as he focused on pulling them in. After a moment, Ian winced slightly and parted his lips again to show normal teeth.

Anthony smiled, kissing Ian’s forehead. “You’re a natural. Still thirsty?” He asked, watching as Ian shook his head tiredly. “I’m not surprised your tired, I was for a good day.” He chuckled. “I’ll watch over you, and call you in sick. Now rest, you’ve got all of eternity, baby.”


End file.
